


Big Brother

by FKAErinElric



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: After Norway spent half of his day trying to get Iceland to call him big brother again, he finally succeeds kind of.





	Big Brother

Norway wasn't much for staying up all night or even half the night. He yawned as he waved goodbye to Denmark as he saw him out of his house. It was Nordic movie night at Norway's house. Sadly it turned into conversation night followed by Denmark's heavy drinking and then a long widened board game. He rubbed his eyes as he shut the door.

He walked back into his living room. All of the other Nordic's had left. Denmark had just left, Finland and Sweden left a few hours before because they had had a long day dealing with Sealand. That just left one nation. He stared at his brother who had fallen asleep on his couch a long time ago. Who knew that Iceland would fall asleep so easily?

He stared at his brother. He had two options, one was to wake him up and send him home or two cover him with a blanket and leave him… He sighed to himself. Who was he kidding? He walked to his closet and removed an extra blanket. He laid it on top of his younger brother. He turned away to go to be when he heard.

"Big brother."

He jumped and looked back. Iceland was still fast asleep. He turned away again to hear a groggy.

"Thank you big brother."

He looked back again nope he was still asleep. He walked over to him and looked down at him and whispered. "Call me big brother."

There was silence. Maybe was just talking in his sleep. The younger country rolled onto his side and mumbled what sounded like a no.

He frowned. Not even when he was talking in his sleep he couldn't get him to say it. He sighed to himself. He remembered when Iceland was little he had no problems getting him to call him 'big brother.' He wondered why he won't say it now. That would make his day. He mentally slapped himself he was being a sentimental old fool. He walked to his room to go to bed.

Iceland slowly opened his eyes. Damn, Norway almost realized that he was still awake. He rubbed his forehead and yawned. He would have died if Norway realized that he did call him big brother. He rolled back over facing the back of the couch pulled the blanket closer to him and mumbled. "Thanks again big brother."

Norway was watching from the door. He knew he was awake. He smiled to himself. He may never get Iceland to admit it but he finally got him to call him big brother again.


End file.
